


The Beauty Behind Fear

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Model Minho, Only kind of inspired by their trip to France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: “I was afraid to fall but instead I fell in love” --- Lee Minho is a well known model that has just made it into France for photoshoots. During his stay, Chan thinks it’s a good idea to take him to the Eiffel Tower.





	The Beauty Behind Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be so cheesy but I guess I had to write it ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Enjoy~

Minho supposes he should be awed by the sight in front of his eyes, astonished even, for seeing the whole paris spread out in front of him, underneath him. Everyone standing around Minho is gasping, pointing out familiar structures and places they recognize from up here. They have a lot to entertain themselves with.

Minho only kind of wishes he’d feel the same.

It’s not like Minho even wants to be where he stands. No, if it was for him, he’d never ever come close to Eiffel tower, too scared to even think about what would it be like to be up here. Now he knows what it feels like, and it’s exactly what he’d have imagined - scary. 

Minho curses Chan. It was his manager’s idea to go up here, saying it’s a once in a lifetime experience. Well, Minho’s would gladly waste it, but apparently, he’s not allowed to say no. And here he is. 

Louvre was astonishing, full of paintings and statues that looked almost as gorgeous as Minho. Notre Dame was a nice sight to see, especially up close, even though Minho has to admit it was more of politeness that he stayed there with Chan. But he can’t say he didn’t enjoy it either. 

Eiffel Tower is definitely not on the list of good memories from Paris. Minho would know, he has one. A list full of all the pretty things and places he’s seen during the stay. Eiffel Tower is a nice sight, too - only if it’s been looked at from the ground. Like this, it’s more of a death wish. 

Minho could have been in his hotel room by now, enjoying the calmness of the evening and looking through all the photos made that day, deciding which ones look good enough for publishing. He could have been at home actually, wouldn’t it be for Chan insisting on staying for a week longer. 

He could have been at home, cuddling his three cats and feeling safe. Instead, Chan has decided to put him into danger. Is it allowed to sue your manager for that? Minho will have to find out. 

He casts a look down the tower and tries to focus on the buildings in the distance rather than all the people standing and queuing under the Eiffel Tower. It doesn’t make him feel any more secure, and he blames it on the people shuffling around him. 

What if one of them bumps into Minho and sends him tumbling down? He gulps when he thinks about what would happen. He feels his chest squeezing uncomfortably. 

This is not the best way to end a career. Minho supposes it would make into news, he will become famous - well, more famous than he already is - as the one who died falling off Eiffel Tower. They’ll end up making a movie about him, maybe two if it’s successful enough.

No matter how tempting the offer, Minho would rather not take it. What would his family do without him, anyway. What about his cats? 

Minho feels his head getting dizzy again and he grips the railing even tighter than before, if that’s possible. His knuckles has long since turned white, but that doesn’t convince him he’s not going to fall down. 

As if anything could. 

“Woah,” he hears a voice behind him, probably another stupid tourist who came here practically hoping he’ll get the chance to get up here. Minho rolls his eyes. 

There’s no point in staying, he decides then. He’s been up here for long enough - Chan never specified how long should he stay up here. He should as well go, to make room for others, that is. 

Minho turns around, feeling glad that he doesn’t have to hold onto the railing anymore; on his way to the ground with the longer yet more pleasant option. He’s not looking, he doesn’t have to now that he knows he has nowhere to fall - not to the front, anyway. 

What Minho doesn’t expect is a body. He blinks his eyes open in surprise and stumbles backwards out of reflex. It’s too late to realize he’s slipping, and Minho’s eyes fly wide open at the thought. 

His back hits the railings and he feels them rattle. However, there’s another feeling present at Minho’s back, and it takes him a lot more longer to realize what it is. As the shock passes, Minho finally takes a look at the man he has stumbled into. The one that has caught him, causing the warm feeling on his back with his arm supporting Minho from falling. 

The man is pretty, Minho decides at last. That’s all he can really think about, as his breath hitches in his lungs and he’s left staring into the big eyes that stare right into him in worry. 

“Uh, are you okay?” the man speaks up, uncertain. He still hasn’t moved from their position, arm around Minho’s lower back, and it’s making Minho’s brain short-circuit. 

“Y-yeah,” Minho answers, voice shaking. He can’t help it, the man’s stare is making him weak. It’s the blown eyes, and the cute puff of his cheeks when he’s frowning. The man is pretty, yes, but right now, he’s being just a little cute. 

“It was my fault,” the man says again, finally letting go of Minho who is forced to stand up straight. The man scratches the back of his neck as he holds out his other hand to Minho, “I’m Jisung.” 

“Minho,” he says dumbly. He’s very aware he’s staring; that he’s been staring ever since he first landed his eyes on the man. Jisung, apparently. 

“Minho?” Jisung’s eyes lit up and he steps closer, just by an inch. His eyes are sparkling when he bores them into Minho now, “You’re Korean?” 

“Yeah,” Minho answers, and then answers the same in Korean. It was natural to talk to the stranger in english, Jisung’s been doing it from the start, but it seems he didn’t have to. 

“That’s amazing! Are you also here to enjoy the view?” Jisung asks, as if he didn’t recognize Minho. Minho supposes he’s not that famous, he’s just a model - but when Jisung talks to him, he feels like a normal person for once. 

“No,” Minho shakes his head, lips pursing. If anything, enjoying is the last thing that Minho has been doing up here. He almost regrets his answer as soon as he sees Jisung’s pretty lips downturn into a pout. The cutest one that makes his cheeks puff out. 

“Why not? It’s so beautiful here. The view,” Jisung says dreamily and for the first time, he breaks eye contact to look around. Now that Minho doesn’t have his eyes on him, he allows himself to look Jisung down. Out of curiosity. 

Jisung is wearing a striped long sleeved shirt and jeans; he looks casual but elegant at once. It’s not a hard look to pull off, especially with a stylist. Jisung seems to have natural talent for it. There’s a scarf around his neck, a typical french one if Minho had to describe it. It looks kind of ridiculous. 

“What are you doing here, then?” Jisung questions, eyes returning to Minho’s. He feels his cheeks burn under the stare. 

“Forced visit I guess,” Minho shrugs. There’s no better way to explain this. He doesn’t want to explain further, so he returns the question, “and you?” 

“Oh!” Jisung mouths, face lighting up again, “I’m here for a school project actually. I was tasked to draw the view.” 

Minho glances down and notices a canvas bag slumped over Jisung’s shoulder.  Again, it shouldn’t be surprising that Jisung is an artistic person. Yeah, he definitely looks like one.

“I’m done with drawing, actually,” Jisung continues, foot shuffling. He drags His bottom lip through his teeth, then exhales.

Minho’s eyes try not to focus on his lips for long, but once he’s looked, he can’t stop. He sees the words being spoken before Jisung’s voice hits His ears, “Maybe we could go somewhere?”

“I know some places around,” Jisung adds when Minho’s eyes snap to him a little too quickly.

Minho must look miserably star-struck because Jisung’s lips break into a wide smile, his shoulders relaxing. “It’ll be fun.”

Minho doesn’t remember how exactly he gets down from the tower, other than it’s by Jisung’s hand pulling him along, yet he doesn’t protest. Whatever getting him away from the cursed place is good enough. And to be honest, Jisung is way better than good enough.

This proves to be true after minutes turn into hours spent with the other, getting to know him a little too well considering for how short they know each other. Minho contemplates telling Jisung something about his career as well. One more look at the distracted boy chasing squirrels around the park tells him today isn't the day.

And that makes Minho hopeful, because “not today” means that there will be a tomorrow, too.

Before Jisung disappears that evening, leaving Minho on the front steps to his apartment for the stay, he offers him his phone number, not letting go until Minho pulls out his cellphone and gives him his in return. 

He leaves with a radiant smile that keeps Minho warm even when he’s already in his bed, failing to fall asleep. He keeps staring at the contact long into the night, thinking about Jisung. 

He’s glad he didn’t fall down from the Eiffel Tower that day. If he did, he couldn’t have spend the afternoon with Jisung; but he wouldn’t have met him either if he didn’t agree to come up there. Chan is too lucky he has met the man of his dreams in Paris, or he’d already be packing. 

Well, not like Minho would do that to him after such years together, but he doesn’t forget to brag to Chan when he arrives at home. He doesn’t mention Jisung anyhow, but it’s clear that Chan suspects something. Whatever, he’ll have to tell him sooner or later. 

Because for him and Jisung, there is a tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
